wave_watchersfandomcom-20200213-history
John Lemon
John Winston Lemon is a resident of District 7 of Wildwood. He is a bus driver who is forced to take at least one shift every day in the ocean for the Wave Watchers. Bio Early Years John Lemon grew up as a paperboy before the second tax wave struck District 7, to which his family nearly lost everything from their entire life savings in the bank to their own house. Lemon met Alyssa Gibson when he was around 14 (internally) & they marryed later. Lemon had met Ed Simpson & Tom Riddle at some point earlier or later. Pre-war era Lemon became a bus driver for the District 7 Transit Company. Throughout his time in the company, he had passed the District 7 Wave Watcher draft age & was forced to head out to sea once a day for 6 hours to watch for the Knights of Storm. Eventually, the Raccoon Lodge went into debt due to the third tax wave & Lemon had to write up a letter to the members of the Lodge that they had to pay their dues & a letter from the government to the districts saying that people had to pay their taxes & the repercussions would reflect upon the entire island. During this tax wave, Lemon learned that the wave did not account for just income taxes, but for property taxes as well, raising it 15% in District 7. Lemon then carryed out what Tom Riddle did during the District 2 tax wave, which was refuse to pay the extra amount & only pay what was the previous amount. Like Riddle, District 7 threatened to evict the Lemons if they didn't pay & in retaliation, Lemon & Ed Simpson locked themselves into their houses, to which the district went to the Capitol to obtain help to evict the two. Simpson gave in after opening his door to find the sheriff ready to serve him with the eviction notice. Lemon then tryed to sneak out the bathroom window in order to get food & was caught by one of the sheriff's men & the Lemons were evicted. To overturn this, Lemon headed to the District 7 Capitol to pay up the taxes & validate this in the Justice Building. Lemon eventually had to raise alarms for Ed Simpson during the attacks on the island as of Simpson's mistake of dozing off leading to the first attempt at invasion. At some point during this era, he witnessed two thugs rob a bank as he was leaving the pool room & was nearly shot. Lemon refused to say a word to the police lest he risk having witness publicity by having his name, picture & address, etc. in the newspaper. He eventually fought one of them, beating him & forcing them into the jaws of the District 7 police. World War II Post-war era Relationships Family Lemons Alyssa Lemon Gibsons John & Alyssa's mother, Mrs. Gibson, don't get along well. Being slightly overweight, Mrs. Gibson strikes John with comments that are even more offensive because they're fat jokes for obese people, which often leads to John forcibly throwing his mother-in-law out the door, usually by screaming at her to get out. Edward Simpson Trixie Simpson Tom Riddle District 7 Transit Wave Watchers Raccoon Lodge Category:District 7 Category:Wildwood